Fear City
Prologue Some things are lost in time. Others are simply frozen in time. Such a thing happens when even Satan doesn't want a being in his domain. Thus the reason for Fear City. The prison for those who prison can't handle, the world for those the world couldn't survive among. Eternally doomed to stay in the threshold of the city, only creating what can be created within the mighty walls. That is unless someone enters the place. Help the residents, and be confined to the same place, realize where you now trod, and try to escape less you face the eternal damnation of hell, this the path any sensible man would take. But use the residents, this a scenario no one thought of, this a scenario only certain men could execute. Chapter I Atlas Crevchinko Furchten was the name gifted to me by my wonderful parents. Fleeing Russia after the USSR was finished, they headed straight to America. I was born in the run down apartment we called a home, my dad wanted me to be born "As a true man is born, without the help of machinery and nurses." And of course my mom then died two years later in childbirth with my baby brother. My dad, crazy as they come, went drinking one night and returned home in a body bag, along with the five police men who dared take him down. As a result I'd been fleeing from foster homes all my life, till Eric Clark found me. I was out in California trying to figure something out with my life, when he found me. He was an explorer, not a good one, but a pleasant enough fellow. He brought me to his home in London, and promptly shipped me off to school, where as he went of to hunt some vague item in Saudi Arabia. At school I made many friends, and was top of my class. All I'd ever wanted to do was hunt treasure, not because of Eric, but because it sounded cool. Not long after a finished primary school, Eric landed a job at a research building back in the states. I'd barely been in Britain long enough to pick up and accent, and it was the same in the states, and you couldn't tell I was Russian unless you knew my middle name, which only I knew. I was enthralled with the concept of ancient artifacts, and more over ones seeming to posses power over good and evil, the Ying and Yang of the universe. So when I discovered the concept of a alternate place between Heaven and Hell I was overjoyed. One night as I sat in the darkened library studying this vague concept, I heard the guard making his rounds and knowing he must not find my poor teenage soul I fled downstairs to the archives where I found the text. The book, to immense to memorize and old as they come I studied it religiously. ''Ill Gotten'' as it was called was what I found in the crypt that night. from the moment I flipped its first battered page I knew it would nourish my hunger for the realm is so feverishly sought. Little did I know it was the single artifact placed in our world from Fear City. The moment I ran my thumb across the spine all those souls in peril cried out and filled me with a desire and hunger unbeknownst to any half way righteous man. So as the ill fated night guard walked up behind me as I studied the manuscript and grabbed me his time was gone. I flipped around, grabbing his measly weapon and knocked him so hard his eyes rolled and his knees buckled. I stashed him in an old trash bin and cared not if anyone found him within the next hundred years. So for the next many months my gullible mind fed off the text and naturally my wonderful guardian Eric stumbled across it. That day I returned from school to find it in his study where angered at the sight of it I knew he would take away my legacy, so I planned his demise. Luckily I did not have to dirty my soul with his blood, a hit man came in the night, no doubt hired by someone who didn't like where Eric had been poking his nose recently, I heard him in the night, though at the time i thought nothing of it, it was only when i heard the scream that I bolted and ran to my caretakers deathbed, though he was an obstacle to me, he was the only parental figure I had known. I finished college not long after and launched my research corporation Skel. It was here I could finally achieve my goal and find the mythical places described in ''Ill Gotten''. One in particular intrigued me the most, Fear City. Chapter II